Identity Crisis
* * * * * * Crossovers * Firestorm #6 * Flash #214 * Flash #215 * Flash #216 * Flash #217 * Manhunter #5 * * * * * * * Teen Titans #20 * Teen Titans #21 * Teen Titans #22 * Teen Titans #23 | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Justice League of America #166-168, the Secret Society of Super-Villains, including The Wizard, The Floronic Man, Star Sapphire, Professor Zoom, and Blockbuster, captures JLA members Superman, Batman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Zatanna and Wonder Woman and switches bodies with the heroes, which causes them to learn the JLA members' secret identities. At the conclusion of the arc, Zatanna erases the villains' memories of the incident and the secret identities. * As part of the continuity changes introduced by Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wonder Woman was retconned out of the pre-Crisis JLA. In all further references to the JLA's pre-Crisis adventures, including its origin story and the Secret Society incident, Wonder Woman is replaced by Black Canary). However, following Infinite Crisis, Wonder Woman has been restored as a founding member, so the Black Canary retcon has been retconned. This means that all appearances of Wonder Woman in the early league, including the Secret Society story, are back in continuity. * When Elongated Man was admitted to the JLA, his wife, Sue Dibny appeared regularly in their comics stories and is revealed to have spent a lot of time alone on the Justice League Satellite. * Superman (the Justice League's official leader) and Batman were previously portrayed as the most commanding members of the team. Identity Crisis postulates that the two were always so busy battling their own adversaries that that a league with a league, consisting of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkman, The Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Elongated Man and Zatanna, made most of the difficult decisions (including that to mindwipe villains) and that Superman and Batman, in Green Arrow's words, "saw what they wanted to see" regarding their activities. * Villains like Dr. Destiny and Brainwave who could easily discover the League's identities failed to do so, not because they didn't think of it, but that the League erased their memories when they did discover it. * Doctor Light's previous ineffectualness was not due to his own foolishness, but rather, because of the effects of the JLA's attempt to alter his personality. * Green Arrow and Hawkman's mutual antagonism, which was originally rooted solely in their differing political philosophies, is revealed to have come about from their opposing opinions of what should have been done to Dr. Light and the minor altercation they had because of it. * Previously, it was determined that in the post-Crisis DCU, only a handful of other heroes knew the secret identity of Batman and Superman (or in the case of Superman, that he had a secret identity at all). Now it seems to have reverted back so that virtually every hero in the JLA knows who they actually are. | Trivia = * Although they did kill off the original Firestorm to make way for the new one Jason Rusch, originally it was planned that the series would mean the death of either the Atom or Martian Manhunter. Brad Meltzer was directly involved in this editorial decision.Comic Book Resources interview | RecommendedReading = * Justice League of America: The League That Defeated Itself * JLA: Crisis of Conscience * Justice League of America: Tornado's Path | Links = * Identity Crisis (comics) at Wikipedia.org }}